


Not Until I Do

by wildrminds



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Slight Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildrminds/pseuds/wildrminds
Summary: Lorelai discovers that Luke needs a firm guiding hand to move him along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first Gilmore Girls piece! This is the most explicit thing I've ever written - and it's not even that bad. I certainly blushed the whole way through writing it, and I can never watch Gilmore Girls the same way ever again. Enjoy!

For a man who gave off such an air of confidence and disdain for what others thought, Luke had surprisingly low self-esteem when it came to Lorelai and _the bedroom_. She was always good at being able to tell how she should handle people in the inn. Some, like Jackson, needed a softer, sensitive approach – whereas people like Michel just needed telling to sit down and do his fucking work. Without the profanity, obviously. It was the reason she had done so well with the running of The Dragonfly, she could read people in an instant.  

Like – okay, Luke wasn’t one of her customers, obviously, and she wasn’t his boss or his business partner. She’s his best friend and his girlfriend. Lorelai had always had an inkling that Luke did his best at something with a firm guiding hand over his, for instance, him finding the confidence to ask her out was only down to the insistence of Jess in the past and that dumb self-help book he bought. Even when they started sleeping together, Lorelai knew that Luke needed boundaries and set expectations so that he didn't freak out or worry, and if you didn’t push those, then he would push himself – and not in a good way. She thinks that’s why she stay married to Nicole and tried to make it work for so long, even though it was clearly a toxic relationship (What was she doing? Who was she with? Who was he with?) She told him what to do, and he responded to that, even when it wasn’t what he actually wanted.

It was _kind of_ an accident the first time it happened.

They were fucking, with Lorelai on top of Luke in his bed, her hips moving lazily, her body relaxed as she moved with him. They were savouring their time together, and Lorelai could feel her orgasm building in a warm haze in her lower abdomen. Luke’s hands were on her hips, just resting there and stroking her skin. He bought his hands up, brushing over her stomach lightly and squeezing her breasts – and Lorelai knew that if he touched her nipples, twisted them like he knew she liked, it was going to end this, _fast_.

“No,” she said firmly, and Luke’s eyes snapped to hers, “hands on my hips,” she panted, bringing herself down deeper on his cock. Immediately, his hands moved away, and settled firmly back down on her hips. Lorelai stared down at him as she worked them both towards climax, her hips canting against him faster, pushing him towards the edge.

She came fast, with a sharp cry, and looked at Luke, still roughly panting beneath her.

“Okay,” she breathed, and he shifted his grip and bucked underneath her fast for a couple of seconds, before he came, spent. Lorelai rolled off him and cuddled into his side, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead lightly, and drifted off to sleep with his cheek resting on her head.

An hour later, when Lorelai was still awake, she felt a shiver go through her as she thought about the way Luke had done what she had said without arguing, how he had gone boneless under her direction, happy to do as she said. She pressed her legs together in a bid to dull the ache that had formed. So, bossing Luke around in bed got her hot. It wasn’t a complete surprise when she thought about it, because she always bossed him around out of bed – usually with to no avail, he always sniped back at her. But the way he just listened and did what she said, with no smart comment? That was doing it for her.

The next morning, when they were idly kissing and touching each other, she blurted “You should eat me out”, and looked at his mouth. She was lying on his chest, her arms pressing him down into the bed whilst they lazily kissed.

Lorelai never had a problem getting Luke to eat her out, but she wasn’t sure of his exact feelings on it, because Luke and communication was something she was still working on, but he’d never once hesitated or acted like it was chore he suffered through silently (the thought of Luke suffering through anything silently was laughable in itself). Still, the way he just relaxed underneath her, the way he nodded, made her hurry out of the pair of his boxers she was wearing and brace herself on the headboard, her thighs on either side of his head.

He touched his tongue to her skin and Lorelai ground herself down on his face. Luke didn’t seem to mind, he hummed into her pussy, his hands sliding up from her knees to grip her ass roughly. He held her against him as he ate her out sloppily, and Lorelai pitched forward, pushing against the wall.

“Yes, yes, yes” she chanted. “Harder,” she said. “Faster.”

She came fast, and he licked at her through it, holding her tightly against his face. She slumped backwards, careful not to hurt him. She grinned at the ceiling. “Good,” she told him. “That was...really... _really good_.”

There was a quiet, peaceful expression on Luke’s face. Lorelai pulled him on top of her, let him move against her whilst she whispered naughty, dirty directions in his ear. She knew that they should probably talk more about this territory they’d entered into, she’d been with enough people who had weird or gross tastes to know that you don’t just start something without talking to your partner about it.

But over the next few days, anytime she opened her mouth to try and have an adult conversation about what was happening, she remembered how skittish Luke could be about these things. That, and she chickened out every time. She thought about what her parents used to say when she wouldn’t tell them where she’d been at night, “if you can’t talk about it, you probably shouldn’t be doing it,” and yet here she was, shoving Luke down onto his bed and telling him how to get her off with his fingers, or his mouth or his dick.

“Get on your back,” Lorelai said, the next time they were in bed together. “I want to ride you.”

Luke rolled off her hastily to comply, and it wasn’t until they were both naked and fucking that Lorelai remembered her earlier resolve to try and talk about this.

“Wait,” she said, gasping as Luke hit a deep spot inside of her, causing her body to jump slightly at the sensation. He stilled immediately.

“Don’t you think we need to, you know, talk about the way I keep ordering you around?”

He stared up at her incredulously. “Right now?”

She nodded.

“I don’t think now is the right time,” he said, voice low and deep. His hips moved against her and she groaned, bracing her hand on his stomach.

“No,” she said. “Stop. Don’t move.” She sat back on his legs and he kept his body perfectly still.

“See?” she said, and bounced her hips down on him in retaliation. “Luke, this is what I’m talking about! You’re just listening to me.”

She could hear his teeth grinding. “Are you seriously complaining at me for doing what you tell me to do, whilst we’re…” his face went an interesting shade of red when he was embarrassed and angry, Lorelai thought, “whilst we’re _fucking_?” The last part came out strangled.

She nodded. “Yeah! I mean, do you even like it?”

He threw his head back into the pillows and groaned, cursing her.

“Yes,” he bit out. “I like it.” He gestured wildly to where their bodies met. “Obviously.”

She tilted her head to the side and pouted at him. “And…Do you want to keep doing it? Do you want me to keep doing this stuff in bed?” She asked.

“Can’t we talk about this later?” he asked, shifting his hips beneath her. She pressed her hand down harder on his stomach to stop him.

“No,” she said sternly, pressing down even more. He groaned and jerked underneath her, bracing himself as her insides fluttered around his cock.

“Don’t,” she said. “Don’t come.”

His eyes rolled up to look up at the ceiling. Lorelai didn’t know if he was gathering his thoughts or trying not to spill into her. She was starting to feel nervous about the silence, but he was still hard beneath her and felt so good, and he was still obeying her order not to move, so she couldn’t help but feel really turned on.

“Answer me,” she said.

“Yes!” he said. “God, yes, Lorelai, _please_.”

“Okay,” she said. “Okay.” She leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. “You can move,” she told him. “But you can’t come yet, not until I say.”

He groaned, and his hips shot up against hers. She planted her palms on his sweaty shoulders, balancing herself. He thrust up into her, and she groaned.

“Yeah,” she said. “Yes, Luke, oh God you feel so good. You’re so good, oh god.” She leaned down and kissed his jaw, his neck, across his shoulders. His hands shifted along her back, across her ass and thighs.

“Are you gonna come?” he asked her. “God Lorelai, please tell me you’re close, I want to come so bad, please, please…” he trailed off helplessly, moving faster underneath her, causing her to cry out and squeal with his movements.

She circled her hips above his, feeling the orgasm building. “Yeah, you can hold off,” she told him. “You’re being so good, I know you can do it, move Luke, harder, you’re so good, god, make me come.”

He thrust up helplessly, and he moved his hand between their bodies, drawing quick circles around her clit until he felt her come around his cock.

“Lorelai,” he pleaded. “Please.”

She bit at his jaw, nuzzling against his rough stubble. “Yeah,” she said. “You were good. You can come now.”

He groaned loudly, thrusting into her roughly before exhaling heavily. His arms came around her, and they lay together for a while. Lorelai listened to their harsh breaths in the quiet of the room.

She slid off him. “Are we okay?” she asked.

One side of his mouth lifted in the smile that she loved, and his eyes crinkled at the sides as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re an annoying pain in my ass, and you can’t time anything for shit.” He said, and kissed her nose. “But we’re okay.”

“Yeah,” she said quietly, dozing off before she could think on his reply or what they had just done. They could talk about it more in the morning, she decided.


End file.
